


Одновременно

by laterlate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, автор последовательный
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterlate/pseuds/laterlate





	Одновременно

Брайан влезает запястьем в мокрое пятно на футболке, когда тянется Нилу в штаны, отвлекает поцелуем, когда возится одной рукой с поясом и резинкой трусов. Чужой член в пальцах ощущается потрясающе. Потрясающе — он не может себе об этом соврать. Тело еще тянет от быстрой разрядки и сладкого опустошения, и в тоже время он весь в этом новом движении, в этом прикосновении, будто это он — Нил, и это его трогают неопытно и неправильно, гладя центром ладони по мягкой и влажной головке. Брайан сглатывает слюну и не врёт себе об этом.

Закрыть глаза слишком стыдно, и поэтому он опускает ресницы, отрываясь от смеющегося рта, скользит взглядом вниз, на невинные складки рубашки.

Улыбка у Нила огромная, скулы высокие, все равно что целовать Багза Банни, он выглядит как будто торгует травкой или играет плотника на спектаклях в местной баптистской церкви (в пьесе никто не называет его Иисусом, но все знают, что это он). Брайан не понимает, почему Нилу выпадают роли хитроумных подонков.

Он трогает его член пальцами, и каждое касание превращает его подкорку в ночное калифорнийское побережье, горящее от разноцветных огней и радужных фейерверков. От каждого деликатного стона Нила в нем взрывается целое 4 июля. 

— Делай, как тебе нравится,— говорит Нил, потому что из всех сущностей сущность Иисуса ему ближе всего. Он святой. 

Брайан пытается заткнуть себе рот, целуя и кусая губы и язык Нила, почти потеряв контроль. Он собирается отдрочить ему по-человечески, но его снова тянет гладить узкую щелку на кончике, размазывая смазку, он чувствует себя таким же нежным и чутким к ласке, тонко натянутым, он уже не может двигать челюстью, зубы сжались в оскале, лицо скривилось, спрятанное на плече, он изо всех сил пытается удержать эмоцию, рвущуюся из него, и зол на Нила, который никак не кончит.

Когда Нил задирает на нем футболку до сосков и горячие капли спермы все-таки падают ему на живот, по телу Брайана прокатываются две волны: отторжения и блаженства, от того что его пометили и благословили.

Такой пиздец не лез в голову даже после собственного оргазма. Ему будто выстрелили в живот. Это так сильно, что он мог бы смеяться и плакать одновременно.

«Я хочу изменять с тобой жене».

Брайан готов без секундного промедления раздвинуть ноги и принять в себя член Нила, но он проглатывает это желание, как тошноту, в три глотка.

Мысль об Амелии не убивает его, но делает ему очень. Очень. Больно.

Он не представляет, как мог бы сказать ей о том, что произошло. Как мог бы решить это без боли для себя и для нее. Он хочет раздвоиться и одним собой остаться с мужчиной, а другим — вернуться к женщине.

Брайан прикрывает испачканный живот, разглаживает ткань, кладет сверху обе ладони. Пусть Нил думает, что хочет.


End file.
